


A wish for the future

by Infinitum



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, They're both really frickin gay, diakko week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitum/pseuds/Infinitum
Summary: Under a starry sky on the night of their graduation from Luna Nova, Akko and Diana contemplate their future.Or alternatively titled: Akko's super gay and loves her gf.Dianakko Week Day 6: Space/Stars
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	A wish for the future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, bitches
> 
> (P.S. I shall correct any typos n stuff later because I just wanted to get this posted in time lmao)

Akko gazes at the great expanse above her in awe, taking in the countless stars twinkling in the night sky. It's a clear night; not a cloud in sight which is an uncommon occurrence in the usually dull England. Perhaps the Nine were smiling down kindly on the graduating class of Luna Nova tonight.

The graduation ceremony had gone by in a blur. (Although maybe that’s because Akko was bawling her eyes out for most of it.) She had accepted her graduate parchment from a teary-eyed Professor Chariot without tripping over her own two feet which was an achievement in itself. (Those graduation robes were so stiff!) Diana, of course, was chosen to give the speech for their year and Akko could only beam with pride as Diana spoke from her heart about how much Luna Nova had meant to her over the years. There wasn’t a dry eye left in the room after Diana had finished speaking. Amanda and Sucy, of course, spiked the punch but Diana had snatched away Akko’s cup before she could drink too much of it.

(Hannah and Amanda both ended up plastered and were found snogging in a broom cupboard later on in the evening by an aghast Lotte. Akko had to reluctantly hand a few pounds over to Sucy who had wagered something would happen between the two before they left Luna Nova. Diana... was not impressed by the bet.)

Speaking of Diana… Akko can feel the heat emanating off the other girl from where their sides are pressed together. The ceremony ended long ago, everyone was just partying (under the strict supervision of Professor Finnelan) so they snuck out to go stargazing together in an isolated corner of the Luna Nova grounds. Akko’s no idea how long they’ve been out here, but time’s meaningless when their fingers are interlocked between them and Diana keeps running her thumb up and down the back of Akko's hand in what has to be the most soothing motion ever. 

She'd almost fall asleep if she wasn't so entranced by the glittering sky. She reaches out mindlessly with her free hand, as if she can grasp the stars herself. 

There’s so many out there… and she wonders if she can shine as brightly as them.

"Diana?"

"Yes, Akko?"

"How many stars do you think there are?"

"I would say… more than ten."

" _What?!_ _"_ Akko pushes herself up onto her elbows and glares over at her girlfriend with narrowed eyes. "There's _way_ more than-" 

Then she notices the amused curl of Diana's lip. "Diana~ You're teasing me again," Akko whines, scooting over and burying her head in the crook of Diana's neck, her arms circling around Diana’s waist. "When did you become so _mean._ "

She feels Diana's laughter more than she hears it. "My apologies Akko. I do enjoy teasing you a little too much.”

Akko pouts against Diana even harder. Jeez, Sucy and Amanda have been such a bad influence on Diana recently! Maybe Diana had some of that punch?!

They’re both silent for a time, Akko is busy pouting and doesn’t relent until Diana speaks up.

"To answer your question Akko… There’s countless stars up there. More than you and I - or anyone really - can ever comprehend.” There’s a heavy sigh. “I used to look up at the stars and feel… lost. The sky is so vast with unlimited potential yet there I was… walking the path expected of me. I never considered my own happiness… until you quite literally barged into my home and dragged me back to Luna Nova.”

Akko squeezes Diana’s waist reassuringly. “Best decision I ever made!”

Diana huffs with amusement. “Yes, I agree.” Akko feels a soft kiss planted on her head, and preens under the attention. She nuzzles into Diana’s neck with a goofy smile, fit to burst with contentment.

“Since then, since you and I stood together against the missile and destroyed it, I look up at the stars and see all the possibilities. I imagine all the paths my life can take. I feel… freer in a sense and I can never thank you enough for that.”

“Hey, I said stop thanking me for that, Diana!” Akko chides. “Besides, you helped me unlock the fifth word so we’re more than even!” She then hums, contemplating Diana’s words with a furrowed brow. “Say Diana, how do you know what path to take so? I keep thinking of what to do now that we’ve graduated. I know that I want to bring magic to the world; to show everyone the joy of magic like Shiny Chariot did for me. But I don’t know where to begin!”

She pulls back from Diana’s embrace and flops back onto the grass. “I look up at all those stars and it makes me feel…”

"Inconsequential in the grand scheme of things?" 

Akko pauses for a moment, blinking owlishly. "Wow uh, I was gonna say small but I guess that that works too!" Diana’s laughter rings out in the quiet night and brings a smile to Akko’s face.

“I must admit I am not sure where you should start. But Akko, I believe in your believing heart. I _know_ you will do great things regardless of the path you take and I will always support you,” Diana says, and the sheer conviction in her voice sends Akko’s heart into overdrive. She sits up and takes Diana’s hands in hers. She feels invigorated; resolve building up steadily in her chest. It reminds her so much of when she stood hand-in-hand with Diana at the edge of space, determined to save the world.

"When I'm with you, Diana,” she says, beaming brilliantly, “I don't feel so small anymore. I feel bigger than all those stars! Like I can do anything!” She lets out a pleased sigh and looks up at the sky. “It doesn’t matter what path I take, does it? Not when you’re by my side!”

“Akko, I-” Akko looks back at Diana to find her watching her with an expression she can’t describe. Her brows are furrowed but her eyes are so _soft_ and her mouth is open slightly as she struggles to speak.

“Diana?” Akko utters, squeezing Diana’s hands lightly. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” Diana starts again, but stops and swallows heavily. Her cheeks have turned red with a heavy blush and Akko almost swoons at the sight. By the Nine Diana is so cute.

“Blast it,” Diana mutters under her breath and before Akko can question it, she’s pulled into the most ardent kiss of her life. Her breath leaves her nose in a sharp exhale as Diana’s lips slot perfectly against hers and her tongue licks into her mouth with ease. She kisses Diana back with everything she’s got, her hands sliding up Diana’s arms to tangle in her silky hair and tugging it slightly, earning a small moan. Akko smiles at that, but groans in disappointment when Diana pulls back, letting her forehead rest against Akko’s as her breath comes out in small pants.

That. _Wow._ _Okay_. Her brain has stopped working a little. And her heart feels like it’s going to explode! The emotion Diana poured into that kiss still lingers on her tongue, heavy but so, so sweet.

She opens her eyes and is immediately rendered breathless (and brainless, it seems) by the sight of a flushed Diana with kiss-swollen lips illuminated by the moon's glow, the stars themselves reflected in her hazy azure orbs. Diana's eyes are a glittering sea that snatches Akko's heart and pulls her into the depths. And by the Nine she's more than willing to drown.

There's a part of her reprimanding her in her head. To say something - anything - instead of just _staring_. But she’s speechless, unable to find the words that convey what she feels when Diana is looking at her like that. Like… Like Akko hung the moon and the stars in the sky. A feeling builds up in her chest, warm and heady and just _wow_.

Her girlfriend, Diana Cavendish, is _breathtaking_. And Akko is... 

"I think I'm in love with you," she murmurs in a daze. When Diana’s eyes widen comically, her words catch up with her and Akko finally breaks out of her stupor, alarm gripping her chest in a vice. “GEH-” she chokes on her spit and reels backwards, arms flailing like an extremely awkward windmill. “I uh-”

“Do you mean that?” Diana whispers, her tone tinged with naked hope, interrupting what was probably going to be a very embarrassing ramble.

Did she mean that? Yeah, she’s pretty damn sure she did. She’s felt that way around Diana for a long time now… Like her heart was so warm and full and content, but she’d never been able to put it into words until now. 

She’s in love with Diana. Absolutely smitten (or whipped as Amanda would probably say). 

By the Nine she, Kagari Akko, is _in love_ with Diana Cavendish. She thinks she should be freaking out over this more, but honestly? She’s never felt more excited. “Yeah, I love you Diana!” she chirps before tackling her girlfriend to the ground in a bear hug. “I love you a whole lot!”

She’s more than content to hug Diana forever but then she feels something wet hit the skin of her neck. She looks up in concern to find Diana… crying?

“...Diana?” she says softly, reaching up to wipe away Diana’s tears with the pad of her thumb.

“My apologies, Akko… I am just incredibly happy right now so I… got a bit overwhelmed.”

Diana smiles through her tears and Akko leans down to kiss her tear-stained cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay,” she coos. Time then almost seems to stop when Diana reaches up, cupping Akko’s jaw with her palm, the tender look in eyes making it impossible for Akko to look away.

“I know. I now have somebody by my side who I love dearly.”

Akko gapes as the words slowly trickle into her mind. “You- _Me?”_

Somehow Diana understands that incoherent response as her smile widens, stretching from cheek-to-cheek. “Yes… I love you, Akko.”

Akko squeals with delight, pulling Diana into an even tighter hug. "I love you too, Diana! I really, really do!"

Diana giggles in her ear, light and breathless (maybe she's hugging a little too hard?) and Akko swoons at the sound. She's about to kiss Diana senseless when something twinkles in her peripheral vision.

"Oh! A shooting star!" Akko scrambles off Diana and grabs her hands to pull her up off the grass. "Make a wish Diana! Quick! Quick!"

And for her wish? Akko doesn't wish for anything and just watches the star streak a dazzling path across the night sky. She glances at Diana from the corner of her eye. She already has everything she could wish for. But her dream? She’s gonna make her dream a reality! Kagari Akko will bring the joy of magic to the world!

"So what did you wish for?" she asks as the star fades into the horizon.

"I believe the point of making a wish on a shooting star is keeping it a secret so it comes true, no?" 

Akko crosses her arms with a huff, refusing to meet her girlfriend's gaze. "I hate it when you're right."

An amused huff escapes Diana’s lips. She offers her hand out to Akko, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Come on, Akko. The future awaits.”

Akko’s petulance vanishes in an instant, she grasps Diana’s hand in hers, breaking into a mad sprint towards Luna Nova. She grins over her shoulder at Diana’s yelp as she’s dragged along. “To the future!” she yells into the empty grounds, and she swears the stars shine brighter at her words and Diana's laughter, if only for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay it's so nice to write Diakko again, haha. It's been way too long!! Technically I've missed the time for Day 6 in my timezone, but I have a good excuse: TOH season finale came out today and I was just T-T
> 
> Stan Lumity xoxo (and feel free to yell at me on twt @biking98)


End file.
